


The Test

by Firenza



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Royalty, sort of coming of age, supernatural abilities/powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firenza/pseuds/Firenza
Summary: Prince Sean Brennan of Setia had just turned thirteen. Like every child he must complete the Test to discover what his ability is. Things don't go as planned.





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental idea that I am working with. I would love feedback to see what people think.

At age thirteen, every child is taken to a small temple in the Alpine Mountains along the border of Kicia and Ipea for the Test. The Test determines almost everything about a child’s future. A commoner’s child at least. Noble children don’t have to worry about what job they’ll have to do as an adult. The Test determines a child’s ability, their special power that they will learn to control as they age.

Prince Sean Brennan of Setia had just turned thirteen. As the youngest of five siblings, he wasn’t expecting a huge parade as he and his family traveled to the mountains. He’d learned not to expect anything for himself. When they arrived, he was shocked that anybody even showed up at all. A few reporters and nobles, but still people all the same. Nothing like the pictures he’d seen of his eldest brother’s Test.

The royal family was introduced to Elder Halboro, an ancient priest who had overseen the Test almost since the beginning. He smiles warmly at the young boy and led him away from his family and to a small room in the back of the temple. The room was empty save for a uncomfortable looking bed and a small closet. The elder motioned for the prince on the bed and wordlessly pulled a white outfit out of the closet, leaving the room only a moment later. Sean stares at the clothes. They were made of a soft linen and had obviously been worn many times before. The edges of the sleeves were frayed and the elbows had almost been worn to holes. He quickly undresses and slipped them on. They was oddly comfortable.

A few minutes later, the Elder reenters the room and silently leads Sean down a long, winding staircase. They enter a large cave filled with statues that line the walls. They look to be rulers of various kingdoms, none of whom he recognized, and a few others who looked like they could be common folk. Nothing on the stone gives him any indication of who they were or where they came from, so the young prince was left to wonder.

“Hello Sean. Welcome to the Test.” The Elder spoke at last, a rumbling sound that echoed throughout the cave. “You know you are forbidden to speak with anyone about anything except your results, correct?” Sean nodded, too nervous to speak. “Good. Then we will begin.” He raises his hand.

A scraping sound fills the cave and Sean clasps his hands over his ears. He spins around to come face to face with a statue. He cried out and stumbled backwards, falling onto his butt. The Elder chuckled, “Do not worry. He will not harm you, not yet at least.”

“Not yet?” Sean pushes himself onto his shaky legs. 

The Elder just laughs in reply. He has a glint in his eyes that sends a wave of uneasiness through Sean. The statue squares its shoulders and salutes, hand over his heart. It takes the prince a moment to realize he’s saluting at  _ him  _ and salutes back. The statue prompty leans forward and places its hand to the ground. Vines spring out all around the cave, grabbing at Sean’s ankles.  _ A boten?  _ He wonders for a moment how a statue has an ability. There isn’t much time to contemplate it. He cries out in shock and runs as the vines pop up faster and faster. A vine wraps around his leg pulling him downward. More grab his arms and snake up his body, binding him like ropes. Sean could feel his heart pounding against his ribs as he struggled. No matter how much he wiggled, the vines just seemed to wrap tighter. 

“Fight back!” The Elder yells.

“How?” Sean cries back. 

“Find your ability. Control it, use it!” 

Sean looks at the statue stomping towards him. Fear grips his heart. “I-I can’t!” The stone man looms over him raising his arm. He closes his eyes and leans back into the ground, searching his body for something,  _ anything _ , that could help him. Something pricks at the back of his mind and he pokes at it. A wave of warmth flows through him. He winks open an eye to see a large, stone fist just inches from his face. Had  _ he _ had stopped it? The statue's face seemed shocked. Sean closed his eyes again reaching for that prick again. He embraced it this time and pushed at the statue with all his might. The stone man flew across the room and shattered against the wall. The vines loosen and Sean stands up, trying to balance with weak knees.

The Elder gapes, “No… It can’t be.” He set his hand on the statue next to him. The giant woman awakes and stares down at him. He points at Sean and she gracefully glides towards him. A moment later she disappears and reappears only a few feet from where he stood.  _ A teleporter.  _

Sean grasps for the prick again. It feels closer this time. He doesn’t have to reach as far. He throws his hand out and catches her midstride. It only holds her for a moment before she breaks free. He does it again, this time retaining control. She’s thrown through the air just like the one before her and crumbles against the wall.

More statues are thrust at him, some coming two, even three at a time. Each attacking him with a different ability. By the fifth or sixth one, he starts to feel like he’s swimming through molasses. After the eight statue, he feels like he’s about to faint. He stumbles over his feet and crashes to the ground. He hears the Elder call something to him, but he’s already fading into unconsciousness. 

 

Sean awakes on the bed in the room that he was in before the Test. He’s been redressed in his normal clothes. He tries to move his limbs, but they still feel sluggish. “I must apologize, Sean.” The Elder stands against the door. He approaches the bed and helps him sit up. “I should not have pushed you as hard as I did.” He blinks, was that not a normal experience? “It just a fulfillment of my own curiosity, unfortunately.”

“What do you mean?” His tongue felt thick and made it difficult to speak. 

The Elder turns away, clasping his hands behind his back. “You have an ability that I have not seen in a very long time. Even back then it was rare to find someone like you.” He turns back around pointing at him, “You are something special, Sean. Something that people would kill for.” 

Those words confused him. “I don’t understand. Why would someone kill for someone like me?” 

He shakes his head, “It’s not about your title. It’s about what you are able to do. No matter who you were born to, people will come for people like you.” He opens the door, “I am going to speak with your mother about this. We will discuss what to do. Stay here and rest.” He shuts the door behind him.

“Wait!” Sean calls. He slides off the bed, landing awkwardly in a crouch. He stumbles to the door and tugs at the handle. Locked. “Wait!” He steps back in fear. What was he? Why would people be so concerned about what he could do? He curls into a ball against the door. Tears spill down his cheeks. His body racked with quiet sobs. He’d gotten good at crying softly over the years. Muffled shouting comes from the hall outside but he could care less. He was too wrapped up in what the Elder had told him.

Heavy footsteps sound outside the door and he scrambles away just as it swings open. Cold blue eyes sweep across the room. They soften only slightly as they land on Sean for a split second. He stands up and brushes the dust off his clothes, “Mother.” His siblings, two brunette boys and two twin girls, file in after her.  

The Elder shuffles in after them, “Your majesty, please. Listen to me.”

She raises a hand and he bristles, but doesn’t speak. “I will decide what is best for my child, Halboro.” She shoots a nasty look at him. Sean wonders what he could have said to her.

“Queen Eileen-”

“No.” She cuts him off. “I refuse to do that. He stays with us.”

The tallest boy clears his throat. “If I may interject?” The queen nods at him, “Thank you.” He steps away from the wall and gives his younger brother an apologetic glance. He can’t help but worry about what he’s about to suggest, “I have an idea that may work, although it is quite demeaning. Do you know the myth of the fifth child?”

The blonde twin stares at her brother in disbelief, “Ronan, that is absurd. You can’t possibly do that to him.”

“I know, Kathleen. But do we have any other options?” His sister sighs, but doesn’t respond.

For the first time since entering the room, the mother turns to her youngest, “Do you agree to this, Sean?”

“Agree to what?” His voice shakes and he clenches his fist, “I don’t even know what anyone is talking about.” He looks at his shoes. 

The queen whips around to the Elder, “You didn’t even tell him?” Her voice is strained and she looks like she’s about to spear him. 

He matches her glare, “I wished to talk with you first.” 

The queen backs down slightly. She kneels down in front of Sean, “Do you know what a Telekinetic is?” 

“Telekinetic?” He repeats, trying the strange, new word, “Is that what I am?”

“Yes. Telekinetics, or telkies, are able to control any object you like with just their minds. It may sound similar to other abilities, but it is much more powerful if the user uses it correctly.” A shiver runs down his spine. More powerful? His mother stands up and brushes her pants off, “It’s a very rare ability. I don’t even think there are any other than you alive.”

Sean nods slowly and glances at his oldest brother with one final question, “What’s the myth of the fifth child?”

Ronan closes his eyes, obviously not wanting to tell the tale. The other boy speaks up instead, “Long story short, the fifth son of some old family did some stupid stuff and got cursed. Thus causing every fifth child to not have abilities. Obviously just a myth, but…’ He shrugs, “Honestly, Ronan, I think you’re onto something.”

Suddenly, he understands, “You want me to pretend to not have an ability?” Ronan nods. Sean’s head spins. The thought made him sick. People who didn’t have abilities were either stripped of them for crimes or were just unlucky enough to be born without one. Those people were ridiculed for the rest of their lives. No wonder Ronan said it was demeaning.

“It may be the only way to protect you and the people around you, brother.” Ronan seemed scared. He looked like he didn’t want to condemn him to this, but like he said, it may be the only way.

Sean takes a deep breath and straightens his shoulders, “I agree.” Everyone in the room visibly relaxes. 

“Thank you, son.” His mother smiles, something he rarely sees her do. 

“One thing, is there anyone that is able to know?” He asks.

“You will have a trainer that will help you hone your ability. They will obviously know. Your guards as well.” She answers. 

“What about Cara?” He feels like a little kid asking. Cara was his nurse. She’d raised him like a mother should since he was a little boy. The shorter brother snorts only to be smacked in the arm by Kathleen.

“Cara?” She thinks for a moment, “I suppose, but is a risk.”

“Let him take the risk, mother.” Ronan implores. 

The queen nods, “Very well. I think it’s time we left. Goodbye, Elder.”

The Elder bows, “Farewell, your highness.” The royals exit the room and are led outside by a servant clad in white. She opens the front door for them with a small bow. They step into the bright sunlight and are immediately hounded by reporters. They shout questions at the family, asking what Sean’s results were. The queen responds by saying that she will make an official report on the flight home. Guards usher them into the sleek, black jet and a moment later they’re in the sky flying for home.


End file.
